staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 lipca 1993
TVP 1 7.30 Magazyn informacyjno-gospodarczy 8.35 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Interwakacje 5.10.15: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Super Baloo", "Powrót dzikiego kota" (1) 11.05 "Opowieści o dzikiej przyrodzie": "Stalowa sieć" - film przyrodniczy prod. USA 11.30 60/90 - magazyn muzyczny pod redakcją Bartłomieja Wituckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis: Adolf Rudnicki - "W niedzielę po południu" 13.00 ,,Żegnaj Rockefeller" (12) - serial TP 13.30-16.55 Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 13.30 Mama i ja 13.45 Nauczyciele 14.15 Ballada o drodze 15.00 Kariery i bariery 16.05 "Siedmiu Żydów z mojej klasy" - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Premiery muzycznej Jedynki 18.10 "Detektyw w sutannie" - (10-ostatni), odc. serialu prod. USA 19.00 Male wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Strażak Sam" 19.30 Wiadomości 20,15 "Trzęsienie ziemi" - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej z 1974 r. 22.15 Wiadomości 22.40 Sportowa sobota oraz finał turnieju tenisowego Wimbledon '93 - singel kobiet 0.10 "Al Capone - film gangsterski prod. amerykańskiej z 1959 r. 2.00 "Zmiennicy" (2) - "Ostatni kurs" - serial TP 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 A on do wojska był przynależniony - reportaż 8.00 Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Tacy sami 9.20 Lekcja języka migowego 9.25 Powitanie: "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" 9.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Wiedeńscy Polacy 10.00 Halo lato - "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" 10.10 Studio sport 11.05 "Flip i Flap": "Małe piwo" - komedia prod. USA z 1931 r. 12.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedżwieckiego 12.35 Benny Hill 13.00 Róbta co chceta 13.20 Halo lato 13.30 Kaskaderskie opowieści 14.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 14.25 "Kochankowie z kamiennego świata" - film dok. 15.10 Halo lato: "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" 15.20 Zwierzęta świata: "Okavango klejnot Kalahari" - część II filmu dokumentalnego prod. ang. 15.50 Halo lato: "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.15 "Pełna chata" 16.40 Listy z Europy 17.05 Ballada o drodze: "Na krawędzi lata" - Tajemnice ogrodu w Wojsławicach 17.55 Halo dzieci - "Opowieści kapitana Misia" 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.30 Zaborów 19.00 Warsaw Summer Jazz Days Festival - E. Gomez 20.00 Rzeczpospolita Druga i Pół - program o działalności PAX 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 Benny Hill 22.15 Festiwal polskiej twórczości telewizyjnej: "Głos" - film TVP 23.20 Wesele Atrakcyjnego Kazimierza - program muzyczny 23.50 Listy do Madelaine 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Warsaw Summer Jazz Days Festival - Bill Frisell 1.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego 12.00 "Lala" czyli Liga Licealna - teleturniej pod redakcją E. Piętak i A. Sobka 13.00 Magazyn artystyczny pod red. Stanisława Piskora 13.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - program Haliny Szymury 13.45 Rozmowy u Waldorffa - spotkanie z Andrzejem Jackiem Blikle 14.10 Trans World Sport, czyli ciekawostki ze świata sportu 14.55 Program satelitarny MTV 15.00 Muzyka i polityka - gościem programu będzie minister Jerzy Osiatyński - program Agencji Music DR 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Program dnia 16.10 Bajkowy kalejdoskop - kreskówki dla dzieci produkcji USA 16.40 Dalej niż jutro - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA (odc. 13) 17.05 Studio Regionalne - O poczcie 17.15 Mikołowskie Dni Muzyki - Antonio Vivaldi: "Cztery pory roku" - gra Kaja Danczowska skrzypce. Orkiestrą "PRO ARTE ECCLESTASTICA" dyryguje Janusz Muszyński 18.03 Aktualności (wyd. gł.) 18.15 Aktualności kulturalne 18.30 Jeśli potrafisz, pchaj się na afisz - program "na żywo" pod red. Magdaleny Rózyckiej i Bogusława Nierenberga 19.00 Znane i nieznane oblicza muzycznych arcydzieł Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku" - program Marty Tesarczyk 19.15 Muzyczne rekomendacje Teletrójki - program pod red. Wojciecha Zamorskiego 19.30 Wiadomości (trans. prog. 1) 20.00 Kino Trójki: ,,Złodzieje diamentów" - film sensacyjny prod. USA reż. Bernard Glasser 21.30 Brodski w Katowicach (cz. 1) - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 High 5 - program sportowy 22.40 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Miłość i gniew" - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA w reż. Davida Maxa 0.05 TV Polonia - program satelitarny PolSat 18.30 Baśnie i waśnie -polski serial animowany 19.00 Supermodelka (4) - powt telenoweli brazylijskiej 19.30 Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice 20.55 Reportaż 21.30 Szkarłatny kwiat (2)- film angielski, w rolach gł: Jane Seymour ,Anthony Andrews 22.45 Mandragora film francusko włosko węgierski TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.05 Powitanie, program dnia 8.15 Programy religijne 9.00 Ziarno 9.25 Program dla dzieci oraz film Karino (ost.) 10.45 Blok polonijny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Program dnia 12.25 Rozśpiewane lato Tęczowego music-boxu 13.45 Gość TV Polonia 14.00 Lato z Fredrą: Pan Jowialski 15.10 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Taki pejzaż 16.30 Do przerwy 0:1 - serial TVP dla dzieci i młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program rozrywkowy 17.35 Alternatywy 4 - serial TVP 18.35 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Bez znieczulenia 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Królowa Bona - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Konsul - film fabularny TVP 23.10 Premiery muzycznej Jedynik 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Bezludna wyspa 0.50 Królowa Bona - serial TVP 1.50 Zakończenie programu Super Channel 6.30 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 7.00 Zakupy w TV 7.30 Wydarzenia finan. 8.00 Wiadomości 8.30 FT Report - magazyn 9.00 Zakupy w TV 10.30 Wiadomości 11.30 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 12.00 C & A Mix 13.00 Videogenerator 14.00 Mecze koszykówki na żywo 17.00 Eco Record 17.30 Videofashion 18.00 Scene of Super 18.30 The Image Bank 19.00 Matince at the Movies 21.30 Turn of Fate - ser. film. 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 Scene of Super 23.00 Złote lata Rock and Rolla 0.00 Absolutely Live - pr. muz. na żywo 1.00 Videogenerator 2.00-5.00 China News Europe Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Sporty motorowe 10.00 NA ŻYWO: Kanu - mistrzostwa świata 11.30 Wyścigi motocykli 12.00 Koszykówka NBA 12.30 Surfing 13.00 NA ŻYWO: Formuła I - Grand Prix Francji (2. trening) 14.00 Kulturystyka 16.00 Lekkoatletyka 17.00 NA ŻYWO: Kolarstwo - Tour de France 18.30 Golf 20.00 Formuła I - Grand Prix Francji 21.00 NA ŻYWO: Kulturystyka - Puchar Europy 22.30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 23.30 Szermierka 0.30-2.00 Koszykówka - ME mężczyzn (mecz 3. miejsce)